This is Their World
by Purple.Chick
Summary: What happens when Draco and Hermione become "parents"? This is not whar you guys think! Read Read Read & Review!
1. Many Encounters

**This year, the students come to school on Friday, no special reason way. **

**Just felt like it **

**Chapter 1: Many Encounters**

"Oops, I'm sorry! Do you need help with that?" he said. He didn't mean to cause such a mess; he was going down stairs minding his own thoughts when he fell backwards with a surprise. He changed so much over the summer, even though he was the Slytherin everyone loved to hate, inside he was different.

"Since when do you care about people around you?" she said. She bent down to her knees in order to pick up her books and notes that were all over the corridor's floor. Her eyebrows rose when she saw him bending down too.

"For your information, _mudblood_, it is a good thing helping those in need." He replied to his with his usual famous smirk.

Both rose up at the same time and looked at each other; even tough Draco was much taller than her, she looked him right in the eyes. Their sights locked and they stared at each other for a while. Hermione tried to analyze what was behind those icy cold blue-gray eyes of his and felt her body trembling with excitement. Draco moved closer to her, soon she could hear him breathing and smell his cologne.

When she realized what he made her feel she backed and walked away, holding her belongings with both hands; leaving him standing there.

Many thoughts ran in Draco's head, he felt so many things that made no sense. 'She was right there'….smelled so good, her silky hair resting on her shoulders'.

He started liking her in their 4thyear, at the Christmas ball. He felt shallow liking her for her good looks ever since that night and therefore decided to get to know her. Too bad it wasn't going as planned. After a few minutes of pondering about her he began walking to the Slytherin common room.

On the other side of school Hermione was a nervous rack. 'Was that actually him?! He came so close to me, he almost kissed me…' she thought while walking and running to an unknown direction. She just wanted to find a quite place to think about that encounter. When she found the perfect spot, a corner near a big window with a view of the lake, she sat down; head against the wall and mind all blurred.

"Draco is a handsome young man. No doubt about that, but his character sucks" she thought out loud.

"…I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase

You're the one I wanna hold

I won't let another minute go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul…"

She hummed Jesse McCartney's new song under her lips. She loved this song so much, the lyrics meant more to her now, she could feel them.

After a couple of minutes of singing quietly and relaxing she got up and headed towards the Gryffindor common room. As she entered she found herself in the middle of what seemed to be a party. Since it was Saturday and school was two days away people felt the need to party. There were butterbeer bottles and crumbs of what used to be a big cake all over the place.

Hermione wasn't in the mood for parties; she had too much on her mind and felt a headache starting just above her eyes as she walked up the stairs to the dormitories. She was chosen as Head Girl this year, which made her feel responsible for the mess in the common room. She ignored the little voice in her head telling her to break the party and sank in her bed falling straight to a deep, dreamless sleep.

Draco woke up very early the next morning and felt satisfied; last night was almost a living fantasy for him. He sat in his bed, elbows on his knees, thinking about the year ahead for him.

He was chosen as Head Boy and had absolutely no idea what was his job. He figured it was like being a prefect, but with more power. A smirk rose on his face as he thought about the wonderful feeling messing with Potter and taking points of his house for no reason. He was a Malloy after all.

He got up and left the dormitory, leaving the other Slytherins snoring in their sleep. He decided to take a shower; hopefully it'll wake him up.

The hot water sliding down softly over his body made him feel better. The steams relaxed his skin as he massaged soap over his abdominal muscles. He tried not think about Hermione but found it extremely hard. "Think about Quidditch…" he told himself "…I wonder what Hermione thinks about my flying skills? Oh, stop it!" he scolded himself while hitting his forehead with his palm.

When he finished washing himself he put a white towel around his waist, pointed his wand to his chin and said "_Bellayo!_"

The spell preformed the human action of shaving, after that he spread his favorite cologne, brushed his hair, put on in his robes and left the bathroom.

It was too early for breakfast so he went out for a walk; he had no idea where to go and decided to let his legs guide him. When he came to a turn near the Owlery he bumped into someone for the second time in 48 hours. (a/n: Guess who it was?)

"Ouch…" Hermione rubbed her forehead with her hand; she didn't see who the person in front of her was. When the pain was gone her head rose, sending her eyes to Draco's. "I should have known it was you!" She said angrily, sighing to herself of how beautiful he looked.

"You should watch your moves, Granger" he said, it came out almost naturally. She was shorter than him and only hit his chin. He felt like messing with her so he said "You hurt my chin, what happens if it effects my kissing skills?!" with a smirk on his face.

"I wish it would, maybe you'll pay attention to your brain instead!" she spoke in a firm voice, as if she was his teacher. Draco was amused by her respond and was taken over by his childish and playful side.

"I use my brain all the time, when I'm kissing girls I think of how to make them satisfied. I bet you always wondered what it'll feel like laying your lips on mine…" he said to her with one of his most charming smirks. Hermione was held back for a few seconds, she thought about what he said a lot lately. He was like a sexual thoughts reader.

"I don't need to listen to this rubbish" she said with reservation in her voice. Draco knew he hit a sensitive spot when she turned around and left. To his opinion this day started the best way it could have.

Hermione walked very quickly back to her common room. '_Harry and Ron must be up and ready for breakfast by now_' she thought. She wasn't surprised to find them out of the portrait hole it with impatient looks on their faces. "Hermione, come on hurry up!" Ron yelled at her, so she walked faster towards them.

They went down stairs with the rest of the Gryffindor house when Harry turned to her and asked "How come you were up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep, I'm too nervous" she replied "I don't know who got chosen as Head Boy and it bothers me so much. If we don't get along together, my year will be ruined!"She hoped it wasn't Malfoy who got chosen, although a small part of her wished it was true.

They entered the Great Hall, and headed straight to their usual seats. Hermione saw Malfoy entering with his usual gang, his arm resting on Pansy's shoulders.

After breakfast everyone got to their personal business, whether it was reading or talking.

The day went by pretty quickly; Hermione chatted with Harry and Ron about their summers and hardly thought about the coming dinner. Before she noticed, their talk drifted towards Quidditch so she began reading, humming 'yes' and 'no' once in a while just to make sure she is still in the conversation.

When the sky became dark, they went down stairs to the Great Hall. The sorting hat was placed as usual on a chair in front of the staff table. The room was lit by flying candles and ceiling was transparent and reflected the night shinning stars.

"Everyone, please take your seats!" said a familiar voice. Albus Dumbeldore rose from his seat and waved his arms lightly in order to spread quiet. His kind eyes were hidden behind scythe shaped glasses and wore a purple rob with silver stars decorating it.

"Another year is about to begin in Hogwarts, and we have a made a few changes in our 7th year dormitory arrangements. I ask the Head Boy and Girl to please step forward in order to introduce the other students to them" he announced.

Hermione fixed her robes, making them look as straight as possible and got up. Most of the Gryffindors smiled to her as she walked towards the staff table. She didn't notice that Malfoy was walking parallel to her.

When both reached Dumbeldore they faced each other with shock. "You?!" they said together. Draco smiled to himself while Hermione crossed her hands with anger. '_He is the Head Boy?! Why him? Oh why?_' she screamed inside her head.

"These are our new Head Boy and Girl!" said Dumbeldore "As you all know, the Heads share a private dormitory and will plan all year activities. Now it is time for the 1st year students to enter for their sorting." While everyone cheered for the new students Dumbeldore whispered in Draco's and Hermione's ears "After dinner Professor McGonagall will show you to your dorms." When Dumbeldore finished talking each of them headed towards his table.


	2. Typical Draco Malfoy

**Chapter 2: Typical Draco Malfoy**

Draco's heart was biting very fast as if it was planning to burst out of his chest. '_I can't believe we will live together_!' he thought to himself, he was very pleased. Pansy sent him comforting looks and said as he sat down "Oh, you poor thing, living with the ugly mudblood…don't worry, I'll come visit you everyday!" she gave him a kiss on the cheek, but he quickly wiped it away.

When dinner was over, Professor McGonagall came toward him, Hermione walking a few steps behind her. "Mr. Malfoy, please come. I'll show you two to your dormitories." she said calmly. He got up and followed her, walking behind Hermione, watching her every move. '_She looks so good, her body moves so freely when she's not nervous' _he thought.

They kept walking until they saw their portrait. "Wow! That's beautiful!" Hermione exclaimed. Draco, who kept his sight on Hermione's butt the entire time, looked up and was also amazed at what he saw. Of course he didn't make such a big deal of it like Hermione did. Like a well practiced Malfoy, he kept his thoughts to himself.

They stopped in front of a portrait of two mermaids (who seemed to be in love and spent every second they had to exchange liquids), on the 3rd floor. "This is the entrance to you dormitory; you are not allowed to give anyone the password. It is your responsibility to change it once a week." Professor McGonagall said to them, they replied with a nod.

"_Caramel shoes!_" said Professor McGonagall, the portrait twisted on its side and revealed the entrance to a big common room. When they entered, Draco and Hermione's luggage was already waiting for them on the carpet.

"Well, this is your common room; I'll leave you two alone to adjust quietly." Said Professor McGonagall and left, closing the portrait on her way out.

Hermione was amazed by how beautiful the room looked. There was a fireplace in the middle of the room, surrounded with sofas and comfortable looking armchairs. The entire room was decorated equally with red and green, it was very elegant.

Hermione turned to her right and saw a firm wooden door with a sign that said '_Draco_'. Before she noticed Draco entered his room, slamming the door behind him.

She found it very rude but didn't show any emotion. She continued scanning the room with her eyes. Behind the fireplace, on the farthest wall in the room was a door with a 'bathroom' sign. On her left she saw her room; the door was open and welcomed her to enter. She stepped inside her room and gave a long sigh for she liked the room very much.

After organizing everything in place and a quick shower she cuddled in her bed, thinking about the long and exhausting day she had. It's only been a couple of hours since her worst nightmare happened; Malfoy had entered her life in a way she didn't like.

She wondered how Draco feels; they didn't speak since they entered their common room. She didn't know the same questions were running in a blond boy's head just a couple of walls away from her.

But that blond boy hit himself on the forehead for having those questions and fell asleep.

Draco woke up to a beautiful Sunday morning. The sun came in through the windows and warmed him softly. He felt really lazy and didn't want to get up; he figured he'll the entire day in bed, he's done that before. When he heard Hermione's feet walking in the common room he jumped to his feet, forgetting his laziness.

He opened his door and found Hermione sitting one of the couches, eating a piece of toast.

Hermione saw his figure entering the room from the corner of her eye. She didn't pay too much attention to him but said "Good morning to you too."

"G'mornin…" he said while yawning as if threatening to swallow the world with his mouth. Hermione turned her head to him and had to stop herself from sighing and melting at his feet. He was shirtless, only in boxers. His long, blond hair all messed up, parts of it standing up and some sticking from the back.

'…_he's so cute…so natural…so sexy…'_ she was amazed of the words her mind was using to describe the person in front of her.

"I wish everyday was Saturday…" she sighed to herself while chewing on her toast.

"And way is that? Can't be because there are no classes, it is you after all" he said with so much cockiness in his voice, he never spoke in that tone before "..so it has to be because you wake up to see my amazingly sexy body due to fortunate consequences of Heads rules, which makes you lucky mudblood live with such high moral man such as I!" his famous smirk rose up so fast to his lips.

Hermione wouldn't tolerate this abuse anymore; she got up and stood in front of him, staring him straight in the eyes. "I can't stand you anymore, I've tried to be nice and cooperative but you can't seem to blend in!" she practically barked these words in his face.

Her hand rose up to his cheek, her goal: slap straight in, middle of cheek, double speed for more pain. Draco knew it was coming, he practically asked for it. He was ready, more ready than she thought.

Her hand was still in it's lane to his cheek, but he surprised her. He bent forward towards her, her hand caught is neck. She was shocked at his movements which made her pull her hand back, pushing him on her. His lips on hers; Kiss.

My friend helped me come up with the entire kiss thing, I demonstrated it on her and therefore I officially thank her! LOL

This one came out shorter than the first one; I hope you survive my terrible lack of creative ideas for this chapter...


End file.
